


12 AM (When No One Is Around)

by orphan_account



Category: 2NE1, B.A.P, Block B, IMFACT (Band), Infinite - Fandom, Jay Park (Musician), SEVENTEEN - Fandom, Topp Dogg (Band), WINNER - Fandom, exid, iKON (Kpop), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Gang Violence, How Do I Tag, LOTS of violence, M/M, Murder, bjoo in girls clothes, kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three easy rules to follow:</p>
<p>Rule 1) Trust no outsiders</p>
<p>Rule 2) Never say anyone's real name outside of base</p>
<p>Rule 3) Don't die</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

B-Joo was going through the steps in his head, the man's weekly agenda, his interests, kinks, fetishes, but mainly what he did wrong. How he'd make him pay for the crimes he had committed. All this went through his head as he made his way to a shady, underground club. He had a choker around his neck, a small pearl attached to it, acting as a GPS tracker, and an earpiece that he hadn't turned on yet, not ready for Zelo to start giving him instructions.

B-Joo walked down the streets of Seoul with confidence, ignoring the judging stares. It wasn't exactly normal to see a boy in lacy, pastel pink shorts and thigh high socks, but B-Joo had found that there was no easier way to pick up pervy old men than showing off some skin and dressing feminine.

The closer he got to the club, the more he could feel the bass. As soon as he stepped foot inside the stingy club, his senses were overwhelmed. Immediately he couldn't hear anything but the loud, blaring techno music, his nostrils filled with the scent of second-hand smoke, weed, and sweat, and most of all, he couldn't feel anything bit the pumping bass and sweaty bodies surrounding him.

“I'm in, give me some details on this guy,” B-Joo muttered into the small mic attached to the sleeve of his sweater, he had turned the earpiece on just a few seconds prior. He sat at the bar, waiting for a reply from Zelo.

“I just texted you a picture of him, from what Kidoh gathered, this guy likes being tied up and called daddy,” Zelo replied, sounding ready to list more information, which B-Joo really didn't need.

“Perfect, that's all I need to know, thanks Zelo,”

“No problem, Jay already has his car parked behind the hotel, so make it quick.” After this statement, Zelo turned off his mic and earpiece, B-Joo immediately followed, getting to work.

He checked his phone, observing the picture and scanning the club for the man. Luckily it wasn't as difficult as it normally is, the man simply sitting on the other side of the bar, not mixed into the large crowd in the center of the club. _This will be easy_ B-Joo thought to himself as he saw the man already looking him up and down with hungry eyes. B-Joo subtly pulled up his shorts a bit more, showing off more of his milky thighs than the short shorts were already allowing.

It took about ten minutes for the man to finally gain enough courage to get closer to the bleach blonde boy. The man sat down next to B-Joo, causing the boy to look up from his phone, slightly surprised.

“Can I buy you a drink?” The man asked, his voice deep and gruff, a sly smirk on his face. _So fucking cheesy_ B-Joo thought to himself as he forced a cute small smile onto his face.

“Sorry, I don't drink,” B-Joo said, pitching his voice slightly higher and making his eyes a bit wider. In reality, he drank everytime he went out with Jay and Loco, but judging by the smirk on the man's face, he would get drugged if he had accepted.

So, they sat and small talked for a while. _Jesus Christ this guy is boring_ B-Joo thought to himself as the man continued to talk about his small cubicle job. He was obviously waiting for B-Joo to make the first move.

B-Joo cut him off, leaning up to his ear and whispering, “How about we take this back to my hotel room...” he paused hesitating for a few moments, “...Daddy.”

B-Joo felt like vomiting, he hated calling any man other than his own boyfriend daddy, especially a man as gross as this one, who smelled like cheap cologne. He saw the man freeze in his place, his eyes going dark. He let out a low growl and grabbed B-Joo by the wrist, dragging him out of the club and to the neighboring hotel.

 

Once they got to B-Joo's room, the man had already slammed him against the wall, his lips rough and cracked against B-Joo's softer, fuller lips. B-Joo abruptly switched their roles, pushing him onto the queen sized bed, slipping one of the garters on his thighs off and tying the man's wrists to the bed with it.

The man looked at B-Joo with a look mixed with shock and lust. B-Joo straddled the man's hips, grinding down on him as he shed off his sweater. The man was rock hard, and the second he started getting into it, B-Joo swiftly pulled out a switchblade, successfully slitting the man's throat in one swift motion, giving him no time to process anything.

B-Joo had always loved murdering people who deserved it. That was his job after all. He worked in the main unit under AOMG, his job was to kill gang member/leaders and murderers.

He climbed off the man, taking the garter from around his wrists and putting it back onto his thigh. He went through the whole cleanup process, making sure there was no visible blood anywhere on his body as he slipped his sweater back on. He left the corpse on the bed, not bothering to clean it up as he put the hotel room under another man's name.

He let himself calm down from the rush of killing someone as he made his way through the hotel. He left through the back and saw Jay's car parked just a few feet away from the exit. He rushed to the car, hopping into the passenger seat and being met with a peck on the lips from Jay and a loud “What took so fucking long?” from Loco.

“Sorry, the guy really liked small talk,” B-Joo said, trailing off slightly, feeling bad for making them wait so long.

“It's alright as long as you got the job done.” Jay said quickly, before Loco could start an argument, starting up the car and beginning to drive.

“What did this guy do anyway?” Loco asked, obviously not being totally filled in about the situation at hand.

“He murdered ten parents, leaving at least twenty kids orphans.” B-Joo said, sadness and anger mixed in his voice.

They stayed silent after that, Jay dropping Loco off at base to let him finish whatever work he missed from earlier, and him and B-Joo went back to their shared apartment.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

B-Joo woke up to the sun on his face and strong arms wrapped around his waist, his boyfriend's chest against his back, not to mention the loud knocking on the door. B-Joo didn't bother to get out of bed to answer the door. He simply rolled over and pressed his face into Jay's tattooed chest and whined lightly. Jay proceeded to hold B-Joo tighter, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“C'mon guys! Really? I know you're in there!” Loco whined desperately from outside of their apartment.

“I'll get it,” Jay muttered as he let go of B-Joo and got out of bed to go answer the door, still in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs. B-Joo wrapped the soft blankets back around himself, not caring about what was going on in the living room. The night prior had been exhausting and he just wanted to go back to sleep.

“Where the fuck is B-Joo?” Loco yelled as Jay shut the door behind him. He sounded furious, and for once, not even Jay was sure why.

“He probably went back to sleep... why?” Jay murmured, he was still trying to rub sleep from his eyes. He wasn't expecting to have to wake up around noon, but there he was, up about three hours earlier than he normally was on Saturdays.

“Go get him _now_ ,” Loco commanded as he sat down on the couch, grabbing the remote and angrily flipping through channels.

“Since when do you get to tell me what to do?” Jay muttered under his breath as if he were a teenager not getting his way. He made his way to his and B-Joo's shared room. He leaned down, one hand on B-Joo's waist and the other on the bed for support. Jay placed light kisses on B-Joo's neck, trying to wake him up in a way that wouldn't be annoying or loud. B-Joo may have been extremely sweet and adorable, but sometimes it felt like people totally forgot the fact that he murders people for a living. That in mind, Jay moved up to the boy's ear and whispered softly, “Baby, get up, Loco wants to talk to you, he sounds angry.”

B-Joo whimpered at Jay's words but got up anyway, already in a pair of Jay's sweats and a t-shirt. He walked out of the bedroom, stumbling a bit as he made his way into the living room. When he walked in, Loco had the TV on the local news station. They were explaining a murder and B-Joo was having a hard time processing why Loco was showing him this; until he realized they were talking about the man he had killed the night before.

He heard a whistle from behind him as Jay walked in, now in a pair of sweats, “Wow, you did _that_? Good job, Babydoll.” Jay complimented with a smug smirk on his face, almost as if it was his own work. He wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“It's not good at all! He left the body there, he's going to be caught!” Loco yelled, probably having a mini panic attack internally, but he'd never admit that. Jay and B-Joo stayed silent; Jay was trying to give B-Joo time to butt into the conversation but B-Joo was watching the news program intently, waiting for the magic eleven words that would rid of a lot of the pain from his past.

“The man who had the hotel room rented out last night, _Shin Jiho, has been taken into police custody_ _with no trial_ after police found a bloody knife in one of his suitcases...” The newscaster announced. B-Joo felt an enormous amount of pressure and pain being lifted from his shoulders at the words, a shock of happiness being sent through his whole body. Apparently, though, his poker face was pretty on point, judging by the looks on the faces of Jay and Loco

“Who the hell is Shin Jiho?” Jay asked, breaking the silence, still not totally believing what he heard.

“An ex-boyfriend of mine.” B-Joo replied, a nonchalant tone in his voice.

“How the hell did you manage to frame him?” Loco questioned, his temper going down, he wanted to know the situation in full detail

“Easy, I put the hotel room under his name, stuffed all of his clothes I still had from when we were dating and a switch blade into a suitcase, put said suitcase in the back of the closet, and made it look like I was never there.”

“That's not easy at all!” Loco exclaimed, his anger returning just as fast as it had left.

“Maybe not to your dumb ass,”

Jay snickered at B-Joo and Loco's little argument, it was always amusing when they fought because they're both just a little bit to soft and squishy looking to actually be intimidating. _Maybe that's why B-Joo's so good at what he does_ Jay thought to himself, finally deciding to end the argument a few minutes later, “Byungjoo-ah, it's not his fault you're a genius.”

Loco finally stood up to leave, not wanting to be embarrassed any further, “Well, I'm going to leave you two alone, I'm sure I'm not the one freaking out over your little stunt.” Loco stressed as he left the small apartment, rubbing his face with his hands.

Jay tugged B-Joo over to the couch as soon as Loco had left. B-Joo plopped himself down on Jay's lap and curled up against his chest, obviously still worn out from how late he had to stay up the night before. “I bet he's the only one stressed out,” B-Joo mumbled into the crook of Jay's neck, a slight slur in his voice from the lack of sleep.

“Yeah, he tends to stress over nothing,” Jay said, running his fingers through B-Joo's soft hair.

They sat in silence for a while, simply enjoying each other's presence. Jay had been thinking about B-Joo, how in reality, he really didn't know much about B-Joo's past other than the fact that he was adopted when he was five, then he was kicked out of his home by his adoptive parents when he was seventeen, after he had come out to them as gay. That's how Jay met B-Joo. He found him nearly freezing to death on the streets of Seoul in the middle of winter; nothing but a sweater, skinny jeans, and a pair of Converse protecting his small, fragile body from the harsh, cold weather. So, Jay took the poor boy in and gave him a home and a job, and that's where they are now, and honestly, that's all Jay knew. This all took place six years ago, and Jay never expected then that once B-Joo finally hit legal age they would end up together, as more than just the kid who had no where to go and the guy who took pity on him. Through all of this, Jay had never heard of Jiho before, but he must have hurt B-Joo pretty badly to make the boy want to frame him for murder.

“So, who is Jiho?” Jay asked, feeling B-Joo tense up in his arms and immediately worrying that he had asked something he wasn't supposed to, “I mean, you don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable I was just-”

“He's just an ex-boyfriend... he beat me and raped me a lot towards the end of our relationship, so this is my payback.” B-Joo said, looking up at Jay, eyes glossy but not full of tears. He didn't look like he was upset or mad, he just looked like he was seeking comfort and love.

Jay felt like he was looking into B-Joo's eyes for the first time in their six years of knowing each other. No circle-lenses, no covered up emotions. His eyes were full of adoration and love, but they were also full of sadness, loneliness, and loss. Jay felt his own eyes starting to well up with tears the longer he stared at the boy, so he pulled him back into his chest and rested his cheek on top of B-Joo's head as he let the tears flow freely.

“Hyung... are you okay?” B-Joo asked, his voice small and sincere.

Jay didn't reply, he simply held onto B-Joo tighter, as if if he let got the boy would break into a million pieces and drift away. So they sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the other's warmth.

 

 

AOMG didn't look like how people might think. The base wasn't underground with dim lights, concrete walls, and dark furniture. It was basically the opposite. The base was very modern looking and above ground. The base was a two story house, with white walls and light wooden floors, filled with natural light and bright colored furniture. For a lot of members, this wasn't just the base, this was their home, so when decorating, they didn't want it to look like what it was, a “gang” base.

Loco walked up to the house, ready to have to explain what happened. As he walked in, everyone was acting how they normally did. Bobby was wrapped around Jinhwan like a clingy puppy, Zelo and Sungjong were playing video games, CL and Le were sitting in the dining room going over computer related business and “separating themselves from the annoying boys”, and Zico, Rap Monster, Mino, and Kidoh were standing around in the kitchen, having a casual conversation.

When Loco walked in, the group in the kitchen started to wander into the living room, to add him to their conversation. Loco plopped down on the couch in between Jinhwan and Sungjong. The small group that was in the kitchen started trying to find places to sit in the small living room. Rap Monster and Mino took the two beanbags while Zico and Kidoh were left to sit on the floor in front of the couch.

They sat in silence, watching Zelo and Sungjong's “intense” match on Mortal Combat for a while, before Loco decided that he would finally try to speak up about the B-Joo situation. Right as he opened is mouth to begin shit-talking, Jinhwan jumped in, obviously expecting the worst to come out of Loco's mouth. “Yes, we saw the news, and no we're not stressed out. Don't even bother trying to tell us how terrible and risky what B-Joo did was.”

“But he didn't _dispose of the body_ ,” Loco replied dramatically, as if it were the most terrible thing in the world. He expected at least one of them to be stressed out, even if it was just a little. After all, when it came to common sense, they weren't exactly the smartest bunch.

“You know, B-Joo Hyung is a lot smarter than you make him out to be.” Sungjong cut in, his voice small and timid, as if he was afraid to jump in even though he knew he was right.

Loco opened his mouth, as if he was going to say something again, but this time it was Zico that cut in, “You really need to trust him more, especially in situations like this.”

“Yeah, he would never be careless about something like that, especially considering that if he were to get caught, it wouldn't be all of us at risk, it would just be himself.” Zelo added, his eyes never leaving the video game.

Loco sat among the the other members in silence again, brooding because he had been proven wrong yet again. No matter how upset about the situation he was, though, he couldn't deny that everyone else was right.

 

 

The others didn't start getting there for about thirty more minutes. The first few to arrive were Suga, Jungkook, and L, who immediately made his way to cuddle Sungjong to death as Suga and Jungkook entered, arguing over the younger's new-found cursing problem. The next two to arrive were Jian and Taeho. Taeho was walking in front of his taller companion, making it obvious that he was adding a bit more sway to his hips than he normally did. No one understood what he was doing until they looked behind him at Jian. The poor kid was practically drooling, not even attempting to hide that fact that he was staring directly at Taeho's ass. As Jian walked through the door, the room burst into a mix of fits of giggles and laughter as he tripped on the doorstep, falling face-first into the wood floor.

“That's what you get for being such a pervert,” Taeho said proudly, his voice laced with aegyo as he went to sit on the lap of the first person he saw, who just so happened to be Rap Monster. Taeho nuzzled his face into the crook of the younger's neck, practically purring as RapMon ran his hands up and down his sides. He knew exactly what Taeho was trying to do as he looked at Jian from across the room, sending jealous glares in their direction as he sat in between Suga and Jungkook. Namjoon simply pulled Taeho closer to himself, playing along with his little game.

The last two to get there were B-Joo and Jay, as always. They always had some kind of excuse as to why they were late. They would never just outright state the truth, which was normally that they were fucking or being lovey all morning and lost track of time. It was always ' _B-Joo took too long getting ready'_ or _'Jay almost burned the apartment down with his shitty-ass cooking'._ On rare occasions they would hint at what was really going on, but they were never just straight-forward with their reasoning. Either way, everyone always was able to guess why they were late every morning.

“We're here!” B-Joo exclaimed happily as he bounded into the house, “We brought food,” B-Joo said, his eyes basically sparkling as he set the bags of food on the coffee table so that everyone could take what was theirs. Jay was trailing behind his hyperactive boyfriend, a small smile on his face as he watched the one he loved conversing happily with the rest of their friends. It almost felt as if just his presence alone lit up the whole room, and in that moment, Jay felt like the luckiest man on the planet.

 

 

 

 


End file.
